Brenner 21 (Payday 2)
High damage, paid for by less ammo and lower rate-of-fire |unlock = 75 |slot = 2 |wtype = 6 |type = 1 |price = $920,000 |mag = 150 |max_ammo = 300 |rpm = 0.083 |damage = 120 |accuracy = 36 |stability = 8 |concealment = 1 |threat = 37 |reload_min = 4.65 |reload_max = 6.7 |ammo_b_min = 3.00 |ammo_b_max = 10.50 |sights_s_min = 1.5 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.8 |hipfire_s_max = 3.2 |hipfire_m_min = 4.0 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.8 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = hk21 }} The Brenner 21 light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at reputation 75 that own the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The Brenner 21 Light Machine Gun is the last weapon made available, having a reputation lock of . The Brenner's ammunition is fed from a detachable box magazine, allowing for tactical reloads which take 4.65 seconds to complete, the second fastest among light machine guns. However, a full reload is the slowest at 6.7 seconds. The Brenner has the highest standard damage (tied with the RPK) and a good rate of fire. This, combined with its large round magazine and useful mods can make the Brenner 21 an extremely powerful weapon to use on heists where trouble is expected and one would need to cover a given area from enemies. This comes into play especially in hallways, as its good range allows it to take down anything that comes in front of it. It also has the second highest capacity of all the LMGs and a good total ammo, meaning the user is safe from ammo shortages for quite a while, unless it is actively used in a full on assault, and even then one would need to be very careless with their ammo expenditure. In bad situations, an Enforcer with the Bullet Storm skill can activate the skill with the placement of an ammo bag, granting up to seconds of continuous fire without ammo consumption, and during that time one could easily chop down an entire wave of police attempting to approach the player. The Brenner 21's sheer damage also makes it great against Bulldozers, being able to cut one down without much of a problem. However, the Brenner 21 has the second lowest base accuracy among LMGs (only beating the RPK, which has more accuracy-increasing mods available). While using it, one should always stand still unless absolutely necessary and zoom in the view. Mounting mods, such as the Long Barrel and the Tactical Laser Module can make the Brenner 21 even more impressive, as they boost its versatility greatly. Summary Pros: * Good magazine capacity * Very high damage output, effective against most enemies * Is capable of a tactical reload Cons: * High level requirement and is very expensive * Extremely low stability * Poor accuracy unless modded for it * The tactical reload is still too slow to be effective, but the magazine capacity helps keep the reloading to a minimum * Unable to use the weapon's actual sight, and as such is lacking an aim point for the player to refer to without the addition of a laser gadget * Near nonexistent Concealment limiting its use in stealth-oriented heists Tips *As with all LMGs, the Brenner 21 is barely usable beyond close range without a laser gadget, not having any aim reticle and poor accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Bipod= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= Skins Uncommon= Brenner-21-Hubris.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Brenner-21-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' means "excessive pride or self-confidence", fitting the character the skin's safe is based on. Trivia *The Brenner 21 is based on the Heckler & Koch HK21E that has been modified with a proprietary feeding channel to facilitate the direct use of ammo belt boxes for quicker reloads. The in-game Brenner 21 sports a classic MP5-style diopter drum rear sight instead of the adjustable one usually found on the Export models. **Being based on the HK21E, the Brenner 21's fire selection dial features a 3-round burst mode, though the in-game weapon is restricted to automatic fire and single shots only. *Alongside the Buzzsaw 42, the real-life Brenner is considered a general-purpose machine gun, and not a light-machine gun. This is because of the 7.62x51mm NATO full-power rounds it fires classifying it as such. *The factory engravings on the Brenner's left side reads "Brenner und Waffen, EBM 242 64", possibly as a play on "Heckler & Koch", with "und" replacing the real-world ampersand. On the right side of the receiver are the words "DE Panzerknacker Freundschaft Brenner 21E", roughly meaning "Armor-breaker", "Friendship" and Brenner 21E, with the "DE" denoting Deutschland/Germany. *"Brenner" is the rough German equivalent of "Blowtorch", while "Patronen für Handfeuerwaffen" on the ammo box means "Cartridges for Small Arms". *The HK21E is incapable of receiving pistol grip modifications in reality, as do a large number of G3-pattern firearms due to the grip being an integral part with the weapon's lower receiver and trigger group. The closest it can get to an actual grip change is to either swap out the entire lower receiver block with one that has a customized grip, or use a grip sleeve. Gallery Brenner21.jpg|A preview of the Brenner 21. Brenner In Action.jpg|The Brenner in action. ru:Brenner-21 (PAYDAY 2) Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)